Paul Meet's Sally's Son
by zilcatblack
Summary: The title says it all.
1. Chapter 1

If Paul would have just typed the name of his girlfriend's son into any reasonable search engine than he probably would have found a way to be even more nervous than he already was. Luckily, or maybe unluckily, for him he just walked up to the Jackson residence expecting to meet a completely normal teenage boy. Who was also the son of the woman he was dating, and believed he was in love with. Yeah, nothing to be nervous about at all… He desperately wanted this to go well and the boy to like him, if not, well he could just not bear to lose Sally. It would break his heart. As he walked up the last flight of stairs he was trying his best to recall everything Sally had ever mentioned about him. The only thing he could seem to remember was that, his name is Percy and he had been skateboarding when he last saw Sally. Neither was of much use in starting a decent conversation.

Taking a deep breath he headed towards the door he had already gone through several times to study with Sally. Forgetting the doorbell he knocked three times on the door. He then tried the knob and found it unlocked, that was not normal. They were in a not so nice part of New York City, and every time he had come over so far the door had been locked. Worried, he opened the door and ran in to see if there was anything wrong. He saw smoke coming from the direction of the kitchen. Practically panicking now he dashed into the kitchen only to find Sally scolding a boy who appeared to be Percy for leaving what appeared to be very burnt, though bluish, cookies in too long.

Percy looked rather sad and sheepish about the prospect of being responsible for burning the cookies. He interrupted his mom though to tell her Paul was there. This surprised Paul a little bit for he had been relatively quiet and Percy had gave no indication of seeing him. He took the second of Sally's surprise to get a look at Percy. Percy was tall for his age, looked nothing like Sally, had strange sea-green eyes, and looked pretty strong. Sally came over and greeted Paul giving him a kiss on the cheek. Percy just nodded towards him. "Paul this is Percy, Percy, Paul.", Sally said. Percy came over and supprisingly, unteenagerly, shook his hand and said simply, "Nice to finally meet you.". To say Paul was surprised was an understatement this looked like it was going to be a lot easier than he thought.

They sat down to a meal of ordered pizza, thanks to Percy's cooking. Paul noticed how quiet they had become, as he and Sally couldn't talk about anything writer/English teacher related without cutting Percy out of the conversation, and Percy couldn't talk to his mom about, well, whatever it was they normally talked about. Rather awkwardly trying to start up a conversation, Paul asked Percy what his favorite book was. Percy just awkwardly informed him that he didn't really like to read. This rather surprised Paul, after all the Boy's mother had dreams of becoming an author. So without thinking about it and rather rudely he asked, "Why?" Now Percy seemed even more awkward when he had to tell Paul that he couldn't really read at all due to his severe dyslexia. Paul was now extremely embarrassed and quickly replied, "Percy. I'm sorry, I had no idea."

Percy just brushed it off by saying "Don't worry about it. I know you didn't mean to offend me so it's all good." Trying to change the subject, and knowing that both the guys were big basketball fans, Sally said, "So, I here there is a championship game on tonight." After that the conversation flowed smoothly with Percy and Paul jabbering away together about how the players compared to one another and which team they thought would win with Sally adding an occasional comment here and there. After their makeshift dinner was finished they ended up turning on the game. Soon, after a bunch of rooting for their team the game had ended and it was time for Paul to leave. Not that Percy was aware of this though he had fallen asleep unbelievably fast after it was obvious which team was going to win.

Paul left that night thinking about what a great kid Percy was, and how amazingly well that had gone for meeting his girlfriend's son for the first time. He had been scared at how this would affect his relationship with Sally, but Percy was a great kid. If anything it just proved that Sally made a great mom and he loved her all the more for it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and Probably never will. Probably.

Paul was at the annual New York Teacher's get together, and having a pretty good time as usual. He had come to know quite a few teachers from other schools during his years as an English teacher. He did wish Sally could have come with him, but she had got stuck working the late shift tonight, and he couldn't very well bring along his girlfriend's son as his plus one. No matter how much he liked Percy that would have been awkward for both of them. Paul may have come by himself, but that didn't mean he was by himself. No Paul had many friends from the various schools, and as soon as he returned carrying his freshly retrieved punch, he heard part of an very interesting conversation.

"Yeah, I actually had that troublemaker in my English class the year before last. Never was I so happy as the day Yancy decided to expel the problem child that is Percy Jackson." spoke Paul's friend Dave who taught at Yancy. Surely that can't be the same Percy Jackson he thought to himself, I doubt the lovable Percy I know would ever bother anyone except maybe if they truly deserved it. Also Percy couldn't have gone there that is a boarding school for troubled kids. I doubt Sally could stand being apart form Percy for that long unless he really needed it. Percy is not the type of kid I would describe as troubled or a delinquent anyway.

Paul kept his peace not knowing how to both admit he had overheard their conversation, or ask them if the Percy Jackson they had just discussed was the same one he had started thinking of as an almost son. The subject topic shifted from that to the weirdest way anyone had ever graded their tests as soon as he sat down. He was there for quite some time after that wondering about Percy and waiting for the get together to end. The next day he decided to go over to Sally's apartment and hopefully satisfy his wondering curiosity. He could not ask outright of course that would be rude and he did not want to offend Percy.

When Paul got to the apartment he heard a voice that was not Sally's chewing out Percy quite loudly, apparently for being a, "Stupid Seaweed Brain!" When he knocked on the door it was Sally who answered, "Oh! Hi Paul what a lovely surprise! Sorry about the racket Percy has a friend over today." He was quite surprised when Percy and his friend walked into the living room. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it had most definitely not been a beautiful blond girl, with frightening stormy grey eyes. After the basic introductions, she had given him a very firm handshake, She and Percy walked back into the living room and resume arguing.

Paul did not hear much of what was said between the two but, he was quite sure one of Annabeth's comebacks, which had been extremely loud, was, "Well at least I have never been expelled!" He looked over at Sally in minor shock to see if she would answer his unasked question. She seemed to wince slightly and knew exactly what Paul's look meant, after all it had been really loud. Sally sighed, "Yes unfortunately Percy's dyslexia combined with his ADHD has made him a terrible student. He has had to switch schools more than once." That seemed like a rather awful thing to rub in your friends face thought Paul, but then again anyone could tell just by looking at them interact that they wouldn't always be just friends. This also confirmed what had been bothering him earlier though. On the teacher side of things Percy Jackson was a trouble maker.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, and if I do somehow obtain it there will no longer be disclaimers on this story.

_Thank you for the follows/favorites and views and reviews! Feel free to skip the italicized part that is the Author's Note._

Paul was slowly starting to realize that there was a lot of things about Percy that he didn't actually know. He had left shortly after Annabeth did and had the rest of the night alone to think about what little he had learned. For one he had no idea who Percy's dad was, or if Percy had ever met his Dad himself. Paul had begun to think of him as a son, and still did, but he knew nothing about Percy except for his liking of all things blue, and he enjoyed basketball. Soon he resolved to find out more about Percy. Effective tomorrow he was just super tired and wanted to go to bed.

When Paul got up he decided to find out all he could today and what better way to do that than by spending one on one time with Percy going where he wanted to go. So he called Sally and she thought it was a great idea, and Paul set off to pick Percy up. First they went to the basketball court by central park and played a little one on one. Percy seemed like it was impossible for him to lose, even though Paul was pretty sure Percy was taking it easy on him. After that Percy wanted ice cream so Paul suggested they go to the best ice cream place he knew. Percy was of course eager to except.

Once they had driven there Percy looked almost angrily at the apartment complex right next to it. Paul shot him a questioning look and Percy sighed a mournful sigh before answering the unspoken question. "That was where Mom and I lived with my old jerk of a step-dad they were unpleasant memories to say the least." This to shocked Paul Sally had never said anything about another guy. Percy also was not one to make negative comments lightly unless it was the almost playful name calling Paul had seen him do with his friends. Who ever this guy had been neither Percy or Sally had any desire to remember him.

Unable to resist his curiosity any longer Paul asked, "What happened?" Percy replied, "He disappeared never to be seen again and after a month of searching the police declared him to be dead." He said with an extremely disturbing grin on his face. The grin kind of suggested that Percy knew a little bit about what had happened to the guy, and it only served to worry Paul farther. Deciding it was probably best to drop the subject as Percy seemed to not want to talk about it and Paul was almost afraid to continue they went in and ordered their ice cream.

Later as they were walking back towards the apartment, they had trouble parking since the lot was full. Paul spotted something that peaked his interest to say the least. It was an old flyer featuring a wanted criminal that looked like it had been up for years. That wasn't what had caught his attention though what had caught his attention was the fact that it had PERCY JACKSON spelled out in bold, with a picture of the boy walking next to him. "Percy, care to explain?", Paul questioned. Percy looked confused for a minute and then he spotted the flyer in question. His eyes darkened as though recalling something unpleasant, and then it vanished and he laughed good naturedly.

"Oh that, that's from when I was the subject of a nationwide manhunt. I'm surprised that thing is still here. That's been what two maybe three years now?" Percy had said it in the same tone he might have used if he had simply been commenting on the weather. Like it was the most ordinary thing in the world. Paul just stood there frozen in shock. Percy? Subject of a nationwide manhunt at the age, of what 12? Was this the same kid that had been begging for ice cream just a little bit ago? He had no idea what to say or ask, so he just walked Percy to the apartment said goodbye to Sally and left in a sort of daze.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: this is still here so I must not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Paul once he was finally back out of his apartment managed to pull himself out of his shocked state and think about what he learned. Of course he was undoubtedly curious about what Percy could do to even be suspected as a criminal on that scale. So. logically he did what anyone would do and typed Percy Jackson into google. He was shocked at the amount of information he found and spent the rest of the night learning about his now suspicious step-son. What he learned startled him. Apparently it had all started off when Percy somehow managed to blow up his old step-father's car, and his mom had gone missing for a while. Originally the police thought he had either kidnapped or killed Sally something Paul knew for sure was not the case as he knew Sally and Percy got along great and Sally was very much alive.

He was farther distressed to learn that apparently Percy before that time had already been considered a juvenile delinquent, and had still been kicked out of every school he had ever attended. What really shocked Paul though, was the fact that it seemed Percy had blown up the St. Louis Arch. He was also it seemed responsible for many crashes and had at one time managed to blow up both a bus and a gym, with many other mishaps besides. He also looked up Percy's stepfather he was surprised that Sally could have ever married someone as ugly as that without the guy having an absolutely amazing personality, but this character sure did not seem like too great of a guy, his medical records clearly showed he both smoked and drank quite a bit. Two habits he knew Sally despised. Also police reports agreed with what Percy had said, he disappeared without a trace one night and been declared dead after a month of looking though it was clear no one wanted to find him to badly.

It also turned out that Percy had done most of those things because he was forced to by some crazy kidnapper. He escaped by having a shootout with said kidnapper all the way in California on a beach. Apparently Annabeth had been another one of the captives. Maybe that was how they had become so close. There was no record of how Sally had reappeared, she was just back. Paul just could not process this. He refused to believe Percy would hurt a fly unless it was well deserved. There was no way the Percy he knew would ever do any of this on purpose. So he decided that most of it must just be a load of baloney. He would just go on as though nothing had happened, though he might be a little more cautious around Percy in the future. With his thoughts swirling around with all that he had found and trying to sort fact from fiction Paul had quite a bit of trouble getting to sleep that night.

The next day Paul went out shopping for a present for Percy. His fifteenth birthday was less than a week away, and Paul wanted to be in his good graces now more than ever. Especially since he was planning on asking Percy's opinion on him proposing to Sally. He knew he had to get Percy something small enough that it wouldn't seem like he was bribing him, but clearly it had to be something Percy would like a lot to. Paul thought about what he knew about Percy for sure, he like basketball and the color blue. Paul also liked basketball and it was something they often did together. So the perfect present would logically be a blue basketball. It took a trip to two different sports stores before he found what he was looking for. Now all he could do was wait for Percy's birthday. He was expecting his next trip to the Jackson household to be an interesting one. However, he had no idea just how interesting the coming birthday party would be.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Paul drove over to Sally's house a little early to help get the party ready. He put up some streamers and helped set the table, and it was altogether as normal as could be until Percy's friend Tyson arrived. Paul had heard both Sally and Percy talk about Tyson a few times, but had never actually seen him in person before. It was a pretty big shock when a giant of a teenager comes in without knocking as though it was the most normal thing in the world. Not only was he huge though he also had terrible teeth and was pretty scarred up. Paul found himself unable to look up past his teeth and to his eyes for some reason. Maybe it was because his teeth were so gruesome. The kid was also extremely hairy.

He shook Paul's hand and said hello in a rather babyish tone that sure did not go with his bone crushing grip. He then saw Percy screamed his name and went barreling towards him. He wrapped his huge arms around Percy and gave him a bear hug. Paul winced, he could practically hear Percy's ribs crack as the breath went out of them. Percy however seemed rather unfazed and after a few seconds hugged him back. Paul managed to keep from staring rudely at the big kid, but he was finding it difficult to start a conversation. He was a little bit surprised that Percy's friend Annabeth was not there, but no one else mentioned it so he didn't ask why. Then they sang happy birthday to Percy in off key voices as he blew out the candles on his cake. The cake of course was blue something he was finally starting to get used to. Eventually they settled themselves in on a long game of Monopoly, something Tyson was weirdly amazing at.

He was startled to hear a knock on the door. Sally rose to get it and gasped, "Poseidon!" with a blush on her face, something that bothered me a great deal more than I cared to admit. A deep, almost powerful voice said, "Hello Sally, may I come in?". Sally quickly let him in and Paul was surprised to see what looked like a grown up version of Percy standing in the doorway. Sally quickly explained to Paul that this was Percy's father. Paul had not expected that, not at all. He had thought that Percy's father was way out of the picture. He had kind of suspected he had left Sally after finding out she was pregnant, and assumed Percy had never so much as seen him. Now he was standing right in the middle of the living room, as casual as could be as though his presence there was an everyday occurrence.

Paul was in for an even bigger shock though. Tyson came barreling out of nowhere and tackle-hugged Poseidon. The scary part though was not the enormous hug, but the fact that the giant kid was screaming, "Daddy!". He looked at Sally for some sort of explanation, but she just mouthed, "Not mine," at him. That was somewhat relieving Paul had to admit, though that still meant that Tyson was Percy's half-brother. That was something Paul definitely did not want to think about right now, if ever. After introductions and the usual mispronunciation of his last name, Poseidon asked if he could speak to Percy alone in the kitchen. Percy did not re emerge until some time later. When he did it was without Poseidon. When Paul wondered where he went Percy just said he went down the fire escape. That seemed odd to Paul, but after a little reassurance from Sally he went along with it. After all he couldn't have just disappeared right? So they just went back to their Monopoly game. With Paul's head still spinning Tyson cleared Percy out of money really fast, so Percy left to his room for some reason Paul couldn't remember.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Still do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Paul heard voices coming from Percy's room. That made absolutely no sense he was positive Percy was the only person in the apartment not still playing monopoly. He had also been with the Jacksons long enough to know that Percy did not make a habit of talking to himself. Just then he heard the door open and Percy say "Come inside for cake and ice cream it sounds like we have got a lot to talk about." Then out of the bedroom and into the living room stepped Percy and a very dark boy. Everything about the boy was dark from his clothes to his expression, with hair and eyes to match. He was a little bit shorter than Percy, though they shared the same unkempt longish black hair. He also looked a couple years younger, but had a look similar to Percy's 'I've-seen-way-more-than-your-average-adult look' in his eyes.

"Hello," the young, dark, boy said simply before going back to eat his piece of birthday cake. While the kid sure looked like he needed it, Paul rather wish he had taken the time to give us his name, because calling him dark kid in my head is starting to get annoying. By the original look of surprise on Sally's face she had not been expecting this kid, or maybe she didn't know him? She recovered her surprise a lot more quickly than I did though. Paul apparently must get used to people using the fire escape more often than the front door around here! Tyson, who had been sitting with his back to Percy's room, seemed to recognise the voice. His eyes lit up and he spun around and shouted "Nico!" right before giving yet another bone shattering hug to the poor dark kid, whose name I now know is Nico.

After a couple gargles of protest from Nico, and the thorough smushing of Sally's wonderful blue cake, Percy finally managed to get Tyson off of Nico. Sally and Paul stood up and she offered Nico a spot while went to fetch an extra chair. After we had all sat back down with more ice cream and cake, Sally started introductions. "Nice to meet you Nico, I'm Percy's mom Sally, and that's Paul." Here Paul added a small greeting. He was surprised that he was capable of doing so though as this meant that Sally did not know this strange boy who appeared out of nowhere, either. In between bites of cake Nico told them he was happy to make their acquaintance, and thanked them for the cake.

Nico was not really a stunning conversationalist. So, we made small talk and tried to involve him in it. This was rather difficult as well since he didn't seem to be from New York or to have ever watched any television. We even tried the weather, but apparently he hadn't been in the local area long enough to even have anything to say about that. As soon as he was finished eating Percy excused the both of them to his room, to talk privately. They couldn't hear what was actually being said, but one could tell that they were arguing and Nico was trying to convince Percy to do something he evidently did not want to do. Paul shot Sally a questioning look, but she just shrugged so they went back to there game of monopoly. Tyson soon won, and not long after that Percy came back out without Nico. "He left," Percy said simply. Tyson went over to Percy and gave him a bone crushing hug before saying goodbye to everybody, luckily this did not include hugs for Paul or Sally.

After Tyson left it was just Paul, Sally, and Percy left. Paul's mind kept popping back to the conversation he had with Percy about marrying Sally earlier that day. It had gone surprisingly well and Percy seemed to be all for it. Paul began to wonder if he knew what he was getting himself into. Later as Paul was getting ready to leave, Sally said "Paul, I know that today has been very… strange for you,but I promise someday Percy and I will explain all this weirdness, just not tonight. Goodnight, Paul love you." As Paul headed back to his apartment he felt a lot more confident in his decision to propose to Sally, because as strange as the Jacksons might be he loved them both.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks for all favorites, follows, and reviews! _

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

It's starting to feel like lying, the fact that Paul doesn't know who Percy really is. It has been eating away at Percy ever since he found out Paul planned on marrying his mom. He knows he must tell him, and soon before he asks Sally to marry him. He knows his mom wants him to tell Paul. She did even before the nearly unexplainable event that was his birthday party. He must do it so Paul can decide if really wants to marry Sally enough to put up with all the weirdness. Percy just needs to figure out a way to do it without Paul; thinking he is insane, hating them, going to the police, breaking up with his mom, and preferably without Paul fainting.

Paul has been having a completely ordinary day about a week after Percy's strange birthday party. He had seen the Jacksons a couple times since then, but they still had given no explanation for that day's strange events. So he thought nothing unusual was up when Percy asked him to go to the park. Sally couldn't come along because she was filling in for a friend of hers at work, and wouldn't be home until late. So he picked Percy up and was heading to the park, when Percy said the fateful words that sparked Paul's curiosity and made traffic seem even worse than normal. "Paul when we get to the park I need to explain." Paul just nodded, but was near giddy with anticipation.

When they arrived at the park Percy insisted they play one-on-one first before he would say anything more on the subject. So they did. Then Percy walked a little deeper into the park and when they reached a part where no one else was within earshot Percy sighed. "Look, there really is no good way to say this, so I'm just going to be blunt." Percy rambled, "Paul, I am a demigod." Paul just looked at him strangely as though awaiting a real answer. "No, really I am no joke! I would prove it, but I don't want you fainting and anything relatively normal demigod-type would be hidden from you by a magical force called the mist. The mist keeps all this weird stuff away from normal mortals so they don't lose their minds." Paul decided that Percy was serious and since he didn't want to believe Percy was insane he had to at the very least go along with it.

"Okay Percy, I can tell you are serious so I will beleive you for now, but I reserve the ability to be skeptical." Percy breathed a sigh of relief. "So who's your godly parent," Percy laughed though Paul saw nothing particularly funny about the question. Percy seeing that Paul wasn't joking quickly replied with, "Sorry, I thought it was obvious, but I guess it isn't really. My dad is Poseidon." Paul almost did a facepalm. Of course Percy's father, the one he met less than a week ago, had literally introduced himself as Poseidon. It was so obvious after Percy said it combined with Percy's love of water that Paul rather felt like an idiot. Wait a second did that mean… "Percy, did I really meet a greek god last week?"


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks again for favoriting, following, reviewing, or just reading this story. Apologies for the wait I was considering just leaving it there. _

Disclaimer: You guessed it I still do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

"Yeah Paul I guess you did," Percy responded. Paul was about to ask a million more questions when something peculiar happened a girl in a silver tiara with black hair and scary blue eyes came out of the woods panting like she had been chased for a while. "Thalia!" Percy yelled in surprise at the sudden interruption, "What's after you? Are you hurt? Why are you here? Where are the hunters? Do you need help?" Percy asked so fast Paul could barely understand what he was saying. The strange girl had to pause to take deep gasping breaths so Paul had enough time to process a little bit of information. One the girls name was Thalia. Two She must know Percy and vice versa. Three Percy's first reaction was to be worried and he didn't really know what that meant. Before he had time to think the girl seemed to catch her breath.

When Thalia had recovered enough to speak she said, "Jee, Percy, I thought I was supposed to be the older cousin who worries. No there is not anything after me I just finished killing it, it was a hellhound in case you were wondering. I am not hurt it was just a hellhound. As for why I am here the hunters are staying in this park while Artemis is on Olympus, and that answers the next question to. I don't really need any help, but I was actually just coming to visit you and more importantly your mom and her famous cookies. Who is this by the way?" Paul was shocked she could remember all that. Percy just looked at her and laughed before returning his attention back to Paul.

"Oh that's Paul, so no, you do not need to try and wipe his mind I just got through telling him the truth when you burst out of no where like some sort of crazy lady, Pinecone Face." Paul had the feeling Percy had temporarily forgotten he was there too. Percy then told Paul, "This is my cousin from my dad's side, Thalia. Can she please come back with us to the apartment. "Sure, I don't see why not." Paul managed to get out, while still trying to put together what just happened. So they began to head back in the direction of Paul's car.

"I've heard about you." Thalia told Paul. "You're Sally's boyfriend, you had better be good to her or else you will feel quite a bit of electrifying pain before you die a slow death." Paul had to admit he was quite frightened by this girl and was greatly relieved when Percy spoke up. "Calm down, Thals, Paul is a pretty great guy, and take it easy on the 'I'm a hunter I will destroy all men' stuff for a bit, he literally found out out about this world five minutes ago!" Thalia just kind of grumbled at that. They reached the car and Paul drove back towards the apartment, but instead of being able to ask the million questions he wanted to he just drove in silence while Percy and Thalia argued loudly in what sounded like Ancient Greek in the back. This gave him almost no time to think about the shocking secret he had found out or the strange girl sitting in the backseat of his previously clean car.

When they got out of the car Percy and Thalia raced for the apartment door while he waited patiently for the elevator. This gave him a little bit of time to think. He decided to think about Thalia, because he was not ready to think about the other thing he learned today. Percy had said she was his cousin on his dad's side. Paul thought about what he knew about Greek mythology, which lucky for him was quite a bit. Poseidon had two brothers and three sisters. Hestia, Hades, Demeter, Hera, and of course Zeus, Hestia and Hera both never had demigods in the myths and he kind of doubted Thalia was a full goddess so they were both out. He wondered who her parent was. She was definitely quite a character, and there had been something about hunters to. He sure hoped that when he got to the apartment there would be answers waiting instead of just more questions.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I still have yet to own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

_Thanks again for favoriting, following, reviewing, or just reading this story._

As soon as Paul walked in the door he heard the fight for the cookies. This rather dampened his mood because now he knew he would never be able to get one, and had really come to love those cookies. Still hopeful for answers even if his hopes for cookies were shattered Paul pressed on towards the kitchen. When he got there Thalia was standing on Percy eating cookie victoriously. She gave paul a look that seemed to say both 'What?' and 'Stay away from the cookies if you want to live." Percy muttered a greeting from his place under Thalia's combat boots. After a little bit she got off of Percy and handed him the last cookie before saying, "See I'm not mean if you had won you would've just eaten all the cookies." Percy did not reply he was too busy with the cookie.

After Percy had finished the precious cookie, they all made their way to the living room. Finally once they were all seated on the couch Percy spoke, "I guess you must have a lot of questions,Paul, so I will try and answer any you have and hopefully Pinecone Face here will help me." Now Paul's mind was racing what question should he ask first? He turned to Thalia first and asked "Thalia, who is your godly parent?" Thalia grinned back at him and said "I'll just give you the official introduction. I am Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, littunant of Artemis, and I have no idea how old I am! Any questions?" Paul looked at the girl in a kind of daze before rushing to say, "Yes, I have a lot of questions, but I have no idea where to start! Let's see… You said you were a daughter of Zeus do you have any kind of powers? Like Hercules had super strength?" Thalia got a weird look on her face at the mention of Hercules.

"I do have some control over both wind and lightning, if that is what you mean, but please don't say my pig of a half-brothers name again he is the worst." Percy nodded in agreement with Thalia and then said, "I think the fact that you are almost immortal, and are amazing with a bow count to, Thalia." Paul was surprised he had been expecting something small not all of that! Wait if Thalia had superpowers like that did that mean Percy could to? Paul decided to ask, but when he did instead of answering Percy turned bright red and Thalia spike instead. "Percy is overly modest about it, but technically he is the most powerful demigod to be born in about two hundred years."

This really took Paul by surprise. Percy acted pretty normal, he had definitely never used any of those powers in front of Paul. Thalia was not done embarrassing her cousin though, " He can do all sorts of things, create earthquakes, control water, talk to horses and sea creatures, breathe underwater, use water to heal himself, survive giant drops into the water, and make little storms, and he is still learning the full extent of his powers." Paul really did not know what to say now that was a very long list of really cool abilities. How could he not have noticed some of them before? Percy was not even normal by demigod standards and that really surprised Paul.

Paul continued to ask questions and Percy and Thalia continued answering them until Thalia had to leave. Luckily for Percy Paul never asked if they had ever gone on any quests and he seemed mostly interested in what camp was like and the hunters. After Thalia left the questions stopped and Percy watched T.V. while Paul went to go grade the essay papers from tuesday. Later when Sally came home Percy got to be the one to tell her that Paul now knew and it didn't seem like he was going to report them for being crazy.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not anything in this story.

_Thanks again for favoriting, following, reviewing, or just reading this story._

After that things were pretty normal again. Paul was starting to think he had imagined the whole Percy-is-a-demigod-thing. Then his prius came back with hoofmarks on the hood and he was reminded that he thought all this craziness was real. Rachel was explaining to Sally that Percy had to "go off and save the world again." and Paul was only half listening. He was still staring at the marks on his hood. Later they had to leave Montauk and head back to their apartment. Percy didn't return that night or the next. The only thing really interesting that happened for a while had nothing to do with Percy or so he thought. The interesting things were the bizarre weather and the news reported the mysterious explosion of an unidentified cruise ship not far from New York. Paul was kind of confused on how a ship that big could explode on accident, surely there were safety measures?

All in all things had been kind of slow until a wall of fur prevented him from going into the living room. Percy explained that it was his pet hellhound Mrs. O'Leary. Paul was relieved that he was not a demigod, if you had to face monsters like that on a daily basis let alone were able to call one your pet. This was the first solid proof he had that this was really real. Sure he had been told and threatened by a daughter of Zeus, as well as the hoofprints, but this was the first time he had seen undeniable proof that everything was true. It scared him and delighted him at the same time. Percy was asking Sally's permission for something. It wasn't until Sally explained later that Paul understood Percy was going to attempt to survive the river Styx.

Things calmed down again until one evening as Paul was walking Sally back from a date everyone else seemed to fall asleep. Paul did not know why neither he or Sally had, but he was thankful that he got to see what came next. Paul knew he must not be seeing things correctly through the mist because the things he saw were pretty weird, but not monster weird. There were a lot of giant black poodles,a bull standing on its hind legs with a helmet, a bunch of pretty cheerleaders with fangs, and other strange things besides. Then there was something he thought he could see teenagers with armour carrying old weapons charging from the other direction even though they seemed outnumbered.

Then there was Percy and he was in the middle of it all with a sword occasionally in a small hurricane going after the toughest opponents. He was cutting down enemy after enemy in his path of destruction. Paul was actually kind of scared of Percy though he knew Percy liked him and loved his mother. It was difficult to believe that this terrifying Percy and the one who begged to bake cookies with his mother were the same person. Percy also seemed to be some kind of leader and often yelled words of encouragement to the other demigods as they fought against the enemy.

Sally and Paul joined in the fight to save the world to. Paul found a sword and used it to kill what he hoped was a monster. Sally even shot a shotgun something Paul was not aware she knew how to do. He was also curious as to where she had found it there was not after all normally a shotgun in the backseat of a New York taxi. Soon the fighting seemed to concentrate on the empire state building and he and Sally fell back into one of the stores along the street. After a while the fighting seemed to have ended so they made their way back to Sally's apartment.


	11. The end

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and never will, because if I did I would be to busy writing the actual stories to be on fanfiction.

_Thankyou for reading and reviewing this is most likely the final chapter. _

Percy came back at the end of the summer like he somehow always managed to. When he did they found out that Percy and Annabeth were finally dating, and that kornos would not be bothering the demigods for some time. Paul felt like he was leaving some of the information about the war and whatever happened after it out. He did not ask though, because maybe if Percy did not want to tell them they were better off just not knowing. Percy had started attending Goode after the whole blowing up the bandroom thing was cleared up, and life was back to normal.

Things were so normal that Paul was starting to forget about the whole demigod thing. No monsters had come after Percy when he had been around and none of Percy's friends visited the apartment. It had been very peaceful and he had actually managed to work up the courage to purpose to Sally. They had gone for a stroll in the park until Paul brought her to a place that Percy had helped him set up earlier. There were lights surrounding a picnic blanket with a basket full of delicious food not to far from a lovely little pond. Paul had got down on one knee and asked her the question and she had said yes while crying joyful tears. Paul had then driven her back to her apartment.

Then Percy decided to throw Annabeth a surprise birthday party some place she would never expect it, Sally's apartment. A lot of their camp friends were invited and the small appartment was jampacked with teenagers. Paul was there to help with decorations in the middle of it all. Percy was in charge of distracting Annabeth, and Sally was busy baking the cake and cooking the birthday meal so that left Paul alone with all of the demigods, the oracle, a cyclops, and a satyr not that he knew that at the time. There was a rather uncomfortable silence so Paul said, "Why don't we start with introductions? I only know Thalia and Nico." So they introduced themselves one by one with their names and parentage. Altogether there were Nico who turned out to be a son of hades, Thalia who he already knew was a daughter of zeus, Clarise a big strong looking girl was the daughter of ares, two boys who looked almost exactly alike were the Stolls and were sons of hermes, Katie gardner daughter of demeter, and Malcolm who was apparently Annabeth's half-brother, then there was Rachel Dare who he already had met, but now was the Oracle of Delphi, Tyson who he now realized was a cyclops as well as being Percy's half-brother, and finally Percy's best friend Grover the satyr.

The group feeling less awkward now that they had all met Paul, started talking about old memories of Annabeth since it was her birthday. This was started off by Thalia since apparently she had known her the longest. According to Thalia Annabeth had run away when she was seven and lived on the run with Luke and Thalia. Paul listened to the story up until Thalia's sacrifice with great interest, then he interrupted confused, "Wait you were a tree?" Everyone kind of looked at him strange and Clarisse let out a groan. She said, "Percy never told you about any of his adventures did he? Well guess it's story time." Then each of the group took turns filling Paul in on a shortish version of Percy and Annabeth's adventures. By the end Paul was beyond amazement at everything the kids had done, and as Annabeth walked in to her surprise party he had a newfound respect for Percy and all of his friends.

**The End**


End file.
